League Judgement- Azir
by prince.scythe
Summary: a league judgement for azir


Wolf Ecchimore here...hope you like it...ugh the "Interview" stuff...yeah. Just yeah.

Candidate:Azir Date: CLE

Observation

Azir treads the floor of the Institute of War with an equal level of grace and dignity of a pharaoh. Sands magically cluster below his feet like a sandal,then disperses and recluster again in every step ...protecting his feet to the unworthy floor. His presence made every guard in the halls to almost bow in mere honor and overwheming awe...almost willing to do his bidding...with the full realization...that this, is a true emperor.

"The truest opponent lies within."

Azir glanced at the description a while longer. Then he pushed the door with his golden and majestic staff as the doors of the Reflection Chamber received their great emperor.

Reflection

Heavy thick darkness. Azir's life have been around in darkness. Darkness from his birth,his room as a child,his death,the empty years of waiting in his tomb and finally darkness destroyed by his rebirth,the Ascension. If not for his desire for power and gold,the desire that runs down deep in his blood,Azir might just be an ordinary Shuriman soldier. Although his love of wealth and power is immense,it can not be denied that he is a just and a wise emperor.

Then,a great illusion transformed the chamber into the great hall of the Shuriman palace.

Then,there was an emperor and and empress. The empress bore 2 sons,one year apart each other. The oldest was Zasir and the youngest was called,Azir.

The royal family would have been complete if not for the mysterious oracle from the Order of the Black Rose,warned the emperor with a prophecy.

"As the glorious sun be replaced by the moon,as the old replaced by the new,so shall be thy sons,for the youngest shall overthrow the oldest. Heed my words for this shall surely come to pass." the oracle said

The emperor,filled with dread for his beloved sons,who was both infants,devised a plan to separate the two,sent the youngest child,Azir,to his trusted general of his army to be raised as his own son.

Years passed,and being raised by a good general,Azir grew to be a wise tactician,a strong soldier and and with the help of royal blood coursing in his veins,was both blessed by magic of the sands and cursed with desire for gold and power.

The scene changed,Azir remembered this fateful meeting. He came upon the adolescent prince of Shurima,Zasir. The brothers grew close to each other without knowledge of their true relationship.

But Azir,though knew that Zasir was a kind and a good friend,he was a poor leader. He was weak. But there was a bond between them that Azir knew yet couldn't explain.

Then the illusion changed and Azir knew of the old woman approaching towards him. Then the woman smiled and bow to the ground before him.

"Woman,who are you and why did thou bow thyself before me?"

"Oh,I am just but a humble oracle,but child,you are of royal blood"

"Foolishness,thou have mistaken me for someone else."

"Oh,no,no, I am not mistaken,child. Come,let me show you"

The oracle did a bold move of wounding Azir with a dagger and made a small cut in his palm.

Azir,stunned,was about to strike the woman when suddenly the oracle grab the bleeding palm and pressed it against the wall. Then the magic field around the wall vanished and a door opened revealing a chamber full of gold.

"See,only the royal blood have the access to find the treasure chamber and other hidden places and doors in this palace,I speak of the truth,child,that you are of royal blood."

He knew it was true. And the oracle gave him snake artifact containing a violet liquid saying: "This be the token of my generosity to you,this potion will make the mind of your,brother,Zasir,clearer,and see that you are of noble blood and that you may rule within his side."

Azir's heart leaped for joy,for what the heard was his dream. He was blinded by his ambition and longing for family,and foolishly he followed the oracles words. His dream would be fulfilled,but it was too good to be true.

As Zasir drank the goblet of wine mixed with the vile potion,Azir stood up and proclaimed to be his younger brother,but immediately after that...Zasir fell from his seat and cease to exist.

Azir was full of fury and grief,and went to the oracle,but she only stood,smiled and said "The prophecy have been fulfilled. Azir,that potion was poison;give it to a man and he shall die,give that to a woman and she shall turn into a half snake. Your kin shall be betrayed as you have betrayed yours."

The oracle was gone in a small twirl of sand and air around her body...and changed into a man with purple robe and hood.

"How does it feel,exposing your mind?"

A drop of tear fell into the floor where Azir was standing.  
"As if I was reborn again"

"Why do you want to join the League?"  
The summoner changed back into the form of the oracle,in the left hand holding a dagger in Zasir's neck. And In the right holding a dagger in Sivir's throat.

Azir pondered...what he was thinking can't be known

Then the summoner made the mistake to force him to answer.  
"Your love for gold and wealth is shown and inherited by Sivir,Azir. Truly she deserves her betrayal and near-death tragedy."

"Mock me no more,summoner. I joined the Leauge to rise Shurima back to her former glory."

"Welcome to the League of Legends,Azir"

As the doors of the Reflection Chamber opened and filled the room with light,Azir turned to leave and walked from the Reflection Chamber and for a moment,the summoner thought he saw the Ascendant being rebrith again and bathed in light.

And as door closes...a sand soldier impaled the summoner from the back with a spear and scattered back in to dust leaving no trace of the murderer.

Interview

Summoner:Hi,I'm summoner Non-since and I'll handle your interview so please bear with old are you?  
Azir: I lost count.  
S:blood type?  
A:Ugh. A?  
S: what is your favorite song?  
A:Iike a virgin by Madonna S:are you like cosplaying like a chicken,or a pigeon?  
A:chicken S:does your sand soldiers have names?  
A:yes S:who are they?  
A:uhm Keres S:uhuh,next?  
A:Akremha S:and?  
A: uhm and...Steve.  
S: Steve?  
A:yeah,Steve S:are they single?  
A:yeah,why do you ask?  
S:Syndra's power orbs are looking for a date A:ughhh.  
S:would you like a date?  
A:with whom?  
S:Rek'sai.  
A:Damn you.  
S:she lives in Shurima,and she got a taste for desert-living men.  
A:that's because she devours them S:okay okay we found a match for you.  
A:who?  
S:Anivia,she's cool,(get it? *winks*)  
Azir *roll his eyes*  
S:what?..she's a bird and you're bird-ish and you guys both have and went through revive and rebirth,both your name starts with the letter A,which is vey easy to search,plus she has a really sexy voice.  
A:we already tried...it didn't work out...she's too cold. And I'm too hot like the desert she says...ughh...  
S:can you do the chicken dance?  
A:why do you assume I wish to chicken dance?  
S:what kind of songs do you like?  
A: mostly reggae.  
S:awesome mon.  
A:yeah mon.  
S:Shuri-mon.  
A:poke-mon.  
S:Dige-mon.  
A:Panthe-mon S:your name rhymes with "a chair",mon A:I want to kill you mon.  
S:you are like Garaa you know.  
A:who the f*ck is that?  
S:you know...from the anime Naturo.  
A:I have no parcel of idea nor care.  
S:Is you favorite snack a Sand-wich?  
A:oh god.  
S:Is the one who told the prophecy a Sand-witch?  
A:*sighs*  
S:what's your favorite anime?  
A:Avatar,the legend of Aang.  
S:have you seen the Legend of Kora yet?  
A:there's a sequel? What happened to Aang?  
S:He's dead mon, but been resurrected as Kora.  
A:ahhh,yeah,resurrection. Champion rooms,though they are comfortable and fitting for king,is a bit short on entertainment...That reminds me to give more Shuriman gold to my room keeper to buy more film.  
S:what movie made you cry?  
A:Titanik...Rosee and Jacker is,ugh...such sweet young love...*tears rolls down from Azir's cheek*  
S:thank you Azir it was been a pleasure.  
A:you mean it's done?  
S:you may now leave.  
A:wait...this won't go viral and public is it?  
S:oh,no,no *fingers crossed* 


End file.
